


[Podfic] what I wanted in the future was to hold you

by sisi_rambles



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: It's many years post the Holy Grail War - Waver Velvet has grown up, gained prestige as a mage, and made a life for himself. He starts looking up a way to summon his king to the modern era again - both as a way to see him once and again and help fulfill Rider's wish.





	[Podfic] what I wanted in the future was to hold you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what I wanted in the future was to hold you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134677) by [dancingassassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin). 



Length: 00:13:14

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Fate/what%20I%20wanted%20in%20the%20future%20was%20to%20hold%20you.mp3) (9.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Fate/what%20I%20wanted%20in%20the%20future%20was%20to%20hold%20you.m4b) (6.2 MB) 


End file.
